The Journal Of BrynnFfion Cooper
by HeadedForHell
Summary: This is a spin-off of Lightning Strikes Twice, read that first! This is basically Brynn's journal. Set after Tosh's death, she thinks about her mum and Tosh and herself. Quite angsty, I think. I'm not sure about this, please R&R!


**The Journal Of Brynn-Ffion Cooper**

The title says it all for this one really. This can only be understood if you've read **Lightning Strikes Twice**, if you haven't, you'll think I was hallucinating or something. This is set just after LST Chapter 19, after Tosh's death. It's about two days after. Most of it is basically Brynn's journal, her thoughts and stuff. The last bit is Jack, and it's in the third person, unlike the rest. This will get longer as and when Lightning Strikes Twice does. Please R&R. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read it. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm Brynn-Ffion Cooper, daughter of Dr. Owen Harper, Torchwood recruit, and Gwen Cooper, who's deceased. I found this notebook when we were going though Tosh's stuff. It's gorgeous, a deep purple with intricate shocking pink swirls all over it. I looked in it, out of curiosity; she hadn't written anything, so I took it. I know she wouldn't have minded, and anyway, it's not like she can use it now. I've decided I'm going to keep a journal. I'm only eleven, but one day I'm going to become a doctor, like my dad, and then I'll have to join Torchwood. It isn't like I've got much choice really, both my parents work, or worked for, in my mum's case, Torchwood. I either join or get Ret-conned. And I can't do that. If I'm Ret-conned that means I'll forget my childhood, my dad. Jack, Tosh, Ianto, the other Gwen, everyone. Even Mfanwy, the pterodactyl. Anyway, I'm rambling, now I'm going to get to the point. I have to keep this journal, Torchwood kills everyone in the end. I can't let my mum and Tosh become nothing but a pile of boxes. Or me, for that matter. They're all going to be in here.

--

My mum was Gwen Elisabeth Cooper. I never knew her, she died when I was only like two months old. I don't know how she died, no-one will tell me, they all say "You're too young Brynn, we'll tell you when you're older." How much older? So I don't know how it happened, but dad and everyone have told me loads of other stuff about her.

She was pretty, I've seen photos of her. She had black hair, like me, but hers is different. It came to just below her shoulders, layered and shiny. Mine's long and thick. Her eyes were a greeny-colour. They're the same shape as mine, but mine are really dark brown, almost black, like my dad's. She has the same smile as me. Cheeky and gap-toothed. She's smiling in the only picture I have of me and her. It's the day I was born, in hospital. Jack and Tosh are there as well. Dad's taking the picture, and Ianto was probably round the corner at the nearest Starbucks. Jack does not fair well without caffeine in his bloodstream, I know from experience. Jack says my mum was brilliant. She was in the police before she was recruited to Torchwood. He says mum was the heart of Torchwood, she didn't just care about making sure the job was done properly, she cared about the people affected by Torchwood. She had a boyfriend. He was called Rhys, but he was murdered or something, I'm not too sure. Just whatever. I wish I could have got to know my mum. She looks so amazing, so brilliant. But I never will, and I'll never speak to her, not even one word.

--

Toshiko Sato, Tosh, was amazing too. She was a genius, a real one. She was so good with all things technological. It was engrossing to watch her work when I was little. She always used to let me, which was a privilege. She hated being watched while she worked. I think being small and cute helped though, to be honest. It feels weird talking about Toshiko like she's not here. I know she's not, but I haven't really had time to adjust to it yet. She was so clever, so intelligent, but yet she made one of the most fundamental mistakes possible in Torchwood, and now she's not here. I'm sitting on the battered sofa in the gloomy Hub, the other's are working. I keep thinking she's down there working with them. Analysing some complicated and downright strange tech, in her element, various difficult displays shown on multiple computer screens, her glasses on. But she isn't. I just can't take it in.

--

_Jack quietly observed Brynn from his perch, high in the Torchwood Hub. He could see her silent tears as she wrote in the notebook she scavenged from Toshiko's possessions. They dripped onto each fresh page, but she ignored them. He squinted. Yep, the pen was Tosh's too, one of the many scattered on her Workstation. Pen's Tosh wasn't going to need now. He wondered what she was writing. He wouldn't ask though. He could tell this was something she didn't want to share with them all, and he respected that. Brynn worried him, even more so since the incident at school. But she wasn't going to let him help her, or even tell her his fears. That just wasn't Brynn-Ffion Cooper. She was Owen's daughter through and through._


End file.
